


Fare Thee Well

by cotangent_brothers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Codependency, Codependent Winchesters, Episode: s11e20 Don't Call Me Shurley, Fare Thee Well, this episode was too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cotangent_brothers/pseuds/cotangent_brothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem inspired by the beautiful song Chuck sang, and of course, the fog scene. </p><p>And every other goddamn scene where Dean had to watch his brother die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fare Thee Well

He’s been here before

How many times, he’s been here

By now the tiredness is as familiar

and well-worn as his boots

And the blood in his mouth

never quite washes away with the whiskey

But the boy in his arms – _god_ , he’s just a boy – is writhing, unraveling

And there’s no needle to sew him back up

His brother, his purpose, his rage and heart

Is leaving, dissipating with the fog

Like smoke of a burnt out candle

But where his heart goes, he will follow

He will follow


End file.
